Group Shares
by irmgms
Summary: This is a group that is in Tori and her friends and other people.Like Facebook group. Their sharing n comments.
1. chapter 1

I don't know English very much. So there may be some mistakes. Hope you like it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Girl:** people get dressed like they want and this is none of your business.

 **Robbie Shapiro:** wht did i say now ?

 **Beck Oliver:** it's what

 **Robbie Shapiro:** what did i say now ?

 **Tori Vega:** The sentence begins with capital letter

 **Andre Harris:** there is no space before the question mark.

 **Robbie Shapiro:** God damn you

 **Jade West:** it's a reproach sentence. Where's the exclamation point?

\--

 **Cat Valentine:** Oh I understand.

 **Andre Harris:** What did you understand

 **Cat Valentine:** I understood at that moment. I don't understand right now.

\--

 **Tori Vega** 's Relationship Started.

 **Comments:**

 **Tori Vega:** I tried it to see if it works. Otherwise who date with me.

\--

 **Robbie Shapiro:** Those girls are so rude. When i try to ask a girl out, she leaves without completing the my talk.

 **Comments:**

 **Jade West:** Buy a female monkey. You begin to go out when she evolves.

\--

 **Andre Harris:** I was at Beck's house yesterday. Jade came. She opened the inside of the vacuum cleaner and looked to see if there was a girl's hair. I'm afraid of girls.

\--

 **Robbie Shapiro:** What is the heaviest sentence to say to a girl?

 **Comments:**

 **Beck Oliver:** You have gained weight.

 **Robbie Shapiro:** is not there anything heavier?

 **Beck Oliver:** You have gained a lot of weight.

\--

 **Jade West:** I got in the bus with Tori and Cat. Then said Tori " I came with my mother's car. I forgot it in the parking lot. Let's go back and take it."

 **Comments:**

 **Beck Oliver:** hahahha

 **Jade west:** But we returned and took it.

\--

 **Trina Vega** Would you recommend a horror movie?

 **Comments:**

 **Jade West:** mirror

 **Trina Vega** I watched.

 **Jade West:** I mean, go look at the mirror. you like a horror movie.

\--

 **Robbie Shapiro** I am raising 40 kg of bunddells right now.

 **Comments:**

 **Andre Harris:** What is bunddell :DD

 **Robbie Shapiro:** it isn't called bunddell?

 **Robbie Shapiro:** I didn't do sport before.

 **Beck Oliver:** THE FUCKING SON OF A BITCH WHAT KIND OF A MISTAKE YOU MADE, I FORGOT IT'S REAL NAME.

\--

 **Sinjin Van Cleef** which bastard threw stone at my head yesterday out of school?

 **Comments:**

 **Jade West:** Me

 **Sinjin Van Cleef:** Oh sorry Jade

 **Sinjin Van Cleef:** I apologize for you threw stone at my head.

 **Tori Vega:** I didn't reverse see like this.


	2. 2

**Beck Oliver:** I inflated the balloons my father hid in the drawers when I was young.Then I learned that they weren't balloons.Nothing surprises me anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Jade West:** My cousin is staying with us for a few days. I found a note on the door yesterday when I was going home.Says:"Jade, I'm going to shopping.Keys in the flowerpot." I swear this girl is stupid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Girl:** I'm graduate from Stanford. I went to 16 countries and I speak 8 languages. What about you?

 **Comments:**

 **Andre Harris:** I can fart while I'm diarrhea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Cat Valentine:** If you want to bring the person you want to the world. who would it be?

 **Comments:**

 **Guy:** my dad

 **Cat Valentine:** oh I'm sorry

 **Guy:** my dad is astronaut stupid

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Beck Oliver:** I borrowed $ 40 from my friend 2 days ago. He sends message every day and he says give me my money.

Luckily he gave me $ 40.

 **Comments:**

 **Guy:** give my money

 **Beck Oliver:** here came too. pimp

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Guy:** let's talk about the idiots you made when you were young.

 **Comments:**

 **Tori Vega:** When I was 4 or 5 years old I licked my finger and I put in socket. Electric shocked. I went and told my dad.He told me "show how it is". I licked my finger again and put in socket.Electric shocked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Beck Oliver:** I was recently back in training. I met it with us neighbor ms. Ross. She asked where I came from.I said from training.She said me did you hit very much to punching bag?I said yeah.She said hit me too and she winked.I said okay. I fisted on her face. She crashed on floor like snot. The woman blacked out her life.How some women are so stupid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Cat Valentine:** a few months ago we bought a turtle. it died yesterday. We buried it in the backyard. We went where we bought it to ask the cause of death. We learned that they slept in winter. I don't know how much I live with this remorse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Andre Harris:** If there is a have trouble, write. let's find a solution.

 **Comments:**

 **Guy:** I have $ 1000 in debt.

 **Andre Harris:** You need money.

 **Guy:** omg.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Cat Valentine:** my grandpa and grandma discussed.Reason: my grandpa forgot my grandma in the where they went.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Robbie Shapiro:** have a doctor or study medicine in the group?

 **Comments:**

 **Guy:** what's the problem?

 **Robbie Shapiro:** I cough a lot while I breathe.

 **Guy:** do your lungs hurt?

 **Robbie Shapiro:** My throat hurts and I can't gulp.

 **Guy:** Do you smoke?

 **Robbie Shapiro:** no

 **Guy:** then go to a doctor. I'm an accountant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Tori Vega:** I found a wallet. There was no money in it. I searched for the owner.man said there was $ 50 in it. he took the money from me. I won't do favour anymore.


End file.
